


My Love Box Needs Ticking!

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: WARNING: DYLVID and a whole lot of smut!Dylan and David find love in the workplace.This was just something I started because we've never seen a shirtless Dylan!Right, this will be updated as soon as I've finished Breaking The Silence. I kinda fell out of love for it because of the lack of Dylvid scenes. I wrote the ending for this back in September though! I just need to get there.....





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan followed Dervla onto the boat and gave her a smile. One that he reserved only for her, as she bound over to her bowl, lapping up the water inside. Sitting down on the sofa he takes his shoes off, reflecting on his day in the ED. It had been an interesting one to say the least. He was beginning to wish he had not agreed to help David 'tick his love box' now. He felt very much out of his depth looking on dating sites of all things. However, he was hopeful that Max would sort something out after seeing the speed dating flyer.

Dylan unbuttoned his blue striped shirt as he made his way to the bedroom, getting out his pyjamas and laying them on the bed. He slid his shirt off his shoulders and placed it it carefully over the chair in the corner of the room. Next he unbuckles his blue trousers, sliding them down his legs, and stepping out of them. Dylan folds them and places them neatly over a chair. 

Walking to the bathroom, Dylan could hear Dervla snoring lightly, content to be home from day care. Dylan glanced up at the old clock up on the wall. He had another hour to get a shower and a quick bite to eat before Hazel arrived with Rihanna.

*****

In the bathroom, Dylan glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. Understandable he mused. It had been a pretty rough year this year. The situation with Seb, David's Bi-Polar, Robyn's baby, Lily being hit by a car and Cals death. It wasn't the first time he'd felt responsible for a colleagues death and he still felt bad for not being able to save Cal. He was a Doctor after all. It was his job to save people. 

Dylan sighed as he leant over to the shower, switching it on to heat up. He thought back to his panic attack the previous week and how David had helped him through it. Telling him that Cals death wasn't his fault. That he was a good Doctor. One of the best. And then he remembered the hopeful way David had looked at him in the staff room at the end of the shift. David had asked him for help in finding love. Dylan had avoided looking at him. Firstly, the whole subject wasn't really his area. True, he had been married, but he'd only ever loved Sam. But Sam ended it. Secondly, he'd built up walls to protect himself from being hurt again. Dylan didn't like having his emotions out on show. He was very good at hiding his true feelings. Sam had always been good at seeing through him. As had Ben and Zoe. All 3 had left him though. Thirdly, he now realised that David had seen through the wall. But should he let him in?

Dylan tested the water with his hands. The temperature was just right now. He pushed his pants down, stepping out of them and throwing them into the laundry bin.

*****

Dylan felt the tension ebb away as the water hit his skin. Once his hair was fully wet, he massaged shampoo into it. He then set about the task of washing his body with shower gel and the puff thing that had been part of his secret Santa gift months ago. Closing his eyes, he once again thought back to the days events. His brief conversation with Jacob in particular. Finding love in the workplace. Sam. He met Sam at work. The only other people he thought he could have loved were Ben and Zoe. He missed them.

His thoughts turned to David once more. David was a good friend, a good nurse, good with patients and was never put off by his straight to the point approach with life. Just like Ben. Dylan had regretted not telling Ben that their friendship meant more to him than anything. The sad look on Bens face when he refused the offer of a drink at the pub still haunted him. Yet he still refused to confess to himself that he had liked Ben in a more than friends way. He refused to seek Ben out now that he'd returned to Holby. 

Because of David he realised. Taking himself in hand, Dylan began to stroke up and down his length rhythmically. He couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed himself to indulge like this. With an image of David smiling in mind, Dylan sent himself over the edge, sliding down the shower wall with a feeling of satiation as the water washed over him.

*****

Dylan could hear a voice. Hazel he realised. He'd spent too much time in the shower. He quickly towelled himself dry, wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

"Dy-an!", came an enthusiastic cry from his little sister. He couldn't help himself as he smiled, bending down to pick her up.

"Sorry we're a bit early but I thought I'd pick you up a Chinese on the way"

"You didn't have to do that Hazel but thank you". Rihanna pulled at Dylan's ears and laughed. Dylan stuck his tongue out at her, making Rihanna laugh even more.

"I think we'd better let Dylan get dressed now Rihanna"

"Derbla!" Rihanna squealed upon seeing the dog. Dylan put her down on the floor as she ran over to his faithful friend.

"I'll just be a moment". Hazel smiled at Dylan as he made his way to the bedroom. He seemed to more relaxed tonight, she mused to herself. It's about time he was happy and settled down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dylan smiled coyly at David kneeling before him. "You will address me by my title"**_

_**"Yes Doctor Keogh"**_

_**Dylan nodded in approval. "Now there's a good boy"**_

_**David fidgeted. He loved it when Dylan said those words. He watched as Dylan undid the buckle on his trousers.**_

David woke from his dream with a start. Wow, that was rather intense he thought with a smile. He'd been dreaming about Dylan again. It was a lost cause though. He knew that, but he couldn't get the man out of his mind. He knew asking Dylan for help in finding love was dangerous territory. But that dream!

*****

"You could crack nuts with those buttocks. Something firm to grab hold of"

David had wanted to stand there with Pam admiring Dylan's buttocks all day. He wondered what type of underwear he wore under those trousers. It's not like you're ever going to find out, he'd said to himself.

Before David knew it, he and a very reluctant Dylan were signed up to take part in that lunchtimes speed dating event!

*****

Dylan sighed. Spending his lunch time in the pub, talking to people he didn't know, wasn't his thing. But he found himself sat near David, being talked at by a woman named Pam! Dylan really wasn't interested and sulkily answered her questions, trying to look like he didn't have anything better to be doing right now.

He was half listening to what David was saying. Or his attempts at getting the words out. David looked up at Dylan, who quickly looked over at Pam responding awkwardly to her influx of questions. David, reminded of Pam's remarks about Dylan's buttocks, smiled to himself. The woman opposite him looked less than impressed when she noticed David was no longer paying her any intention. Before David could utter an apology, Dylan was pointing out that the two minutes must surely be up.

*****

Stood at the bar, Dylan couldn't help but stare at David. He hadn't realised how striking he looked away from his usual nurses scrubs. Pam waved at him and he cringed internally at the thought. "I'm not interested woman and I never will be". All he wanted to do was to touch David, feel their lips brush together and Dylan's reverie was cut short as Pam's friend collapsed on the floor. Dylan moved to assist, suddenly feeling like a teenager again, conscious that those in the room would be able to read his mind. It didn't help the way that David looked at him waiting for instruction.

*****

Get a grip Keogh, he said to himself as he followed Tara into the ED, David the other side of him.

Dylan didn't feel bad for telling the infernal Pam to leave. He noticed David seemed amused by Pam. Maybe David liked Pam? Pam was just a bit too full on for Dylan's liking. A performing monkey, he had told David. The more he thought about it, the more he concluded that David did indeed like Pam. Dylan thought that maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on her after all.

*****

David was pleased that they'd managed to raise £200 for the France trip. Despite having to leave earlier than planned due to the mmedical emergency. At least it had meant that he got to work with Dylan. He was pleased that Dylan had told Pam he wasn't interested. But he wanted to know if Dylan was interested in anyone.

"You ok David?"

"Yes I'm fine Robyn. Did you have any luck?"

"No. Guys seem put off when I mention Charlotte"

"I wouldn't be. Be put off that is"

"Aww thanks David", he nodded and then looked away with a frown. "Did you?"

"Er not exactly"

"Spill"

"There's nothing to "spill"" David enunciated the word spill with his fingers, making his way to the staff room. 

Robyn didn't believe him. She saw Max coming towards her. "Did David really get on with anyone today at the speed dating?".

"Sorry Robyn, I was too busy with Tara to notice what the rest of you were up to! Why, did he actually pull someone?"

"That's just it. He didn't. I think he likes someone here"

"As in the ED?". Max looked around like he expected the person of Davids desire to pop out like a Jack in the box. At that moment, Dylan joined them at reception, sliding on a bag of rubbish that someone had left on the floor. "Well it's not going to be Dylan" he whispered. Robyn laughed. 

"I can hear you". Dylan looked annoyed as he said that. 

"Sorry Dr Keogh. We were just discussing Da..."

"...France" interjected Max. 

Dylan waved his hands about in frustration. His shift had finished 10 minutes ago and he still had paperwork to finish off. "This is the face of not caring" he said. Pointing to his face as he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan - There was someone that actually tickled your fancy?

David - Well you did say I should get out there and find love.

Dylan - Be patient and I'm sure love will find you. 

Dylan hadn't remembered anyone called Gillian being at the speed dating. Not only was he not that good at remembering names, he'd put the whole ghastly exercise from his mind. "I'd concentrate on the fact that somebody seems to like you". Dylan felt a pang of jealousy as he said that. He was definitely that somebody but didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Pretend your Gillian". David had said to Dylan. If only he could pretend. In fact he didn't need to.

"The best advice I can give you is to be yourself. The best of yourself that is. Just the friendly kind chap you are". Dylan lost it when David mentioned the words huge and Everest. Mind wandering elsewhere he didn't notice Grace talking to David at first. It was David's laugh that made him stop what he was doing.

"You really got me this time".

Dylan felt disheartened when David had learnt that Grace and Noel had pretended to be Gillian. David had looked upset and although he said he was ok, Dylan knew it was just a facade. He'd said the same with Ollie going to Spain to live.

So Dylan decided to do the one thing he hadn't done since Lofty. Invite a colleague back to the boat for dinner. With Lofty, it had been accidental and he'd never consider him accepting the invitation. Or them both enjoying each others company.

*****

David was alone in the staff room reflecting on the days events. It was no good. He was never going to find someone to tick his love box. Dylan had helped him as much as he could. He knew that Dylan would never agree to being THE one to help him. He'd liked Dylan ever since he'd met him. Maybe not as strongly as he liked him right now, but there had always been some kind of connection between them. David knew how Dylan was feeling. And at times, like his little moment in Resus when Dylan had managed to get him to go with the social workers, he thought Dylan understood him.

"The favour is that you actively seek help before help actively seeks you"

What David hadn't realised at the time was that Dylan had had his own moment in Resus. Robyn had told him when he'd visited her and Charlotte. David had managed to help Dylan with his panic attack, reassuring him that he was an good doctor. One of the best. What he wanted to say was "and I think I'm in love with you". He hadn't though because the last thing he wanted to do was push Dylan away.

A light shining in his eyes broke him from his thoughts. Eyes focusing on Dylan's face, far too close to be decent. "Back with us?". Dylan raised an eyebrow. David laughed and nodded. "Ok, well if you don't have any plans would you like to have me, uh um dinner?". David looked at Dylan, who was the picture of awkwardness.

"Tonight?"

"Well, if you already have plans?"

"No. No I don't have plans"

"Ok, well I need to pick up Dervla. There's a nice Chinese we can stop at on the way back to the boat". Dylan was now at his locker getting ready to go. He frowned as he noticed David hadn't moved.

"Right now?"

"Well unless you've suddenly made plans in the last 30 seconds, right now". Dylan grabbed his coat as David hurried to get ready.

*****

David was looking forward to finally visiting Dylan's boat. The duo made their way onto the jetty, Dervla running ahead of them.

They sat in companionable silence eating their Chinese. Dylan got up once he was done. "Thank you for this". David wasn't sure what this was exactly, but he appreciated that Dylan had asked him to have dinner with him on the boat.

"It's no problem. I just need to take Dervla for a quick walk. Help yourself to anything you need"

David tidied away the dinner stuff and scanned the bookshelf. Medical journals, more Neittzhze books and kids books belonging to Rihanna. 

There was a flash from outside, followed by thunder. It was raining heavily. A wet Dervla appeared first, followed by very wet Dylan staggering down the steps. David just stared, mouth agape at the sight of Dylan, shirt clinging to him. "Um, you're wet" he simply said pointing at Dylan.

"It's raining David, of course I'm wet". Dylan handed him a towel. David raised an eyebrow and went to cover Dylan with it. "That's for Dervla. Would you mind drying her whilst I get out of these wet clothes?"

"Sure". David watched as Dylan went off down a corridor. Dervla walked over to him and he crouched down, placing the towel over her. He gently rubbed her dry. She clearly loved the attention.

"I don't think the rain is going to stop. You're welcome to spend the night here". Dylan was pointing at the sofa. He really wanted to add "in my bed with me".

"Thank you. The sofa is fine".

"Ok, well I'll just fetch you a blanket then".

Both men were left with a feeling of disappointment. Neither dared to make the first move but neither knew how they felt about each other. Dervla whined, because she knew Dylan didn't just invite anyone home with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Spending the night at Dylan's, albeit not in the way he would have liked, David appreciated his friends unique outlook on life. Dylan didn't care about the latest gizmos and gadgets. His own mother used to say "If it's not broke, don't fix it!". 

"Love comes in many forms and if you can't find it the way you originlly hoped, you have to go looking for it elsewhere".

David didn't want to look for it elsewhere. He just didn't know how to let it know how he felt. And now Dylan had signed him up for the France trip. Just perfect. "Go tick your little box, there's a good boy".  David had disappeared into the toilets once Dylan had gone. He'd dreamed of Dylan calling him a good boy but to hear him actually say it to him was too much. 

David couldn't help himself as he felt his arousal. Leaning over the toilet pan he grasped himself, roughly moving one hand up and down his shaft, the other leaning on the wall. He heard someone come in, which only heightened his arousal and he came violently letting slip a cry. "Dylan!".

In the cubicle next to him, Max looked very pleased with himself. So David liked Dylan then? He knew exactly what to do. Put Dylan's name down for the France trip next to Davids.

And that is how weeks later, Dylan found himself driving onto a ferry, in a rapid response vehicle with David.

*****

Alicia and Louise had been given the heads up on Davids apparent crush on Dylan. Max had told them what had happened.

"Eew, you didn't need to tell us", Louise pretended to vomit.

"I thought you might have fun winding them up?". Max laughed.

"I don't think we'll have time. Besides, Dylan isn't even gay is he?". Alicia looked from Max to Louise for confirmation.

"He was married to a Doctor here. They divorced, he left Holby and she remarried". Alicia looked surprised. She'd always thought Dylan was simply not interested in any form of relationship. Apart from with Dervla.

"Seb wasn't his type anyway". Max had muttered. "We all know he liked Lofty".

"But David is nothing like Lofty?". Louise said shaking her head.

*****

Dylan was glad he'd managed to secure them cabins for the trip. He planned on sleeping ready for the early morning drive to the camp they were to be based at. Or at least he wanted to but his stomach was having other ideas. He'd been sat slumped on the bathroom floor for 20 mins. He'd literally fallen out of the shower as he felt nausea wash over him. He heard a knock at the door. "Are you ok?". Dylan didn't answer, he was too busy remembering he was naked and attempting to grab a towel. The last thing he wanted was for David to find out he'd been sick. At that moment, the door flew open, David hurtling through it. 

David stopped short at the sight before him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd see Dylan naked! He licked his lips in appreciation, taking in as much detail as he could. Then he noticed Dylan's face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and his normal face. He'd obviously been sick but David noticed he wasn't embarrassed at him seeing him naked. And Dylan was usually the epitome of embarrassment and social awkwardness. But there was none. "Something you ate?".

Dylan shook his head. "Sea sick".

David looked at Dylan suspiciously. "But you live on a boat?"

Dylan cringed internally. It wasn't often he took the boat out. And the water was never as choppy as it was right now. Dylan was sick again. "I'll get you a new set of clothes".

*****

David frowned at the lack of anything other than a handful of shirts in Dylan's bag. No nightshirt or pyjamas. He spied a yellow shirt that David thought would be perfect for use as a night shirt. Plus, it was the only short sleeved shirt Dylan seemed to possess!

David returned to the bathroom, shirt and underwear in hand. Dylan remained sat on the floor. "Do you need help getting dressed?". Dylan didn't respond. "I'll just leave these up here then". Dylan watched as David placed his clothes on a shelf. "I'm just going to take a breath of air". 

Dylan waited until David had left the cabin. He picked up his sicked on clothing and rinsed then off in the shower before placing them in the bin. Dylan didn't fancy taking sicked on clothing with him. He'd go to the shop in the morning before they departed and buy another.

*****

David was glad he'd left Dylan to it. He was dangerously close to doing something he would have regretted. But in his mind, he wondered if Dylan maybe felt the same. And now he would be forever left with that image of Dylan naked on the floor.

He returned to the cabin an hour later. Dylan was sound asleep in bed, wearing that yellow shirt. He looked so peaceful and cute.

*****

Dylan woke up in a panic. He could hear a French voice over the tannoy and thought they had docked.

David came into the cabin carrying a bag. He stopped short when he saw Dylan's bed hair. Dylan frowned at him when he realised David was staring at him. "I've bought you a few things". He indicated the bag. "Some lemonade and tea biscuits to settle your stomach. And some new shirts".

"You didn't have to, but thank you". Dylan took the bag from David. 

"We're arriving in 30 mins, best we get ready".


	5. Chapter 5

The Holby 4 left the ferry terminal in their respective vehicles. The girls in one and the boys in the other. Dylan was glad that he didn't have to suffer Alicia or Louise talking about girly things. However, he did have David practising his French.

_"I really appreciate that you came"_

_"I think it was me that put your name down wasn't it?"_

_Well, but technically....."_

_Ok, well, but we don't need to be all heartstrung about it. It is what it is"_

Dylan, despite being sick in front of David, was almost glad he was here with David. Here with David was more than fine. It was being in France he didn't really care for. Dylan had felt glad that David had not mentioned his little sick episode. He'd even not minded David fussing over him getting ready to go earlier. It was nice to have someone to look after you, be there for you. Maybe once they were back in Holby he'd do something about his feelings for the nurse.

*****

Louise was getting bored with Alicia talking about Ethan. Of course he would be upset. Cal had died after all. What she was more interested in was how David had been with Dylan this morning. Dylan had looked a bit unwell, like he'd been sick, and David had done nothing but fuss over him. Maybe Max was right after all and David did fancy Dylan.

They were lost though and arrived at a beach. A man who was out walking his dog stopped them. Something had happened on that beach and nothing had prepared the Holby 4 for what they would find.

*****

"I'm Dylan. Dylan Keogh"

Dylan shook hands with the boy he helped on the beach. Sanosi. And that was his sister Mariam. 

David loved how Sanosi called Dylan, Doctor Dylan. He was even sure that Dylan didn't mind and wondered if he'd mind him calling him Doctor Dylan. 

They arrived at a very quiet camp. Cameron explained to them that the refugees tend to sleep during the day. Mariam reminded Dylan that he'd said that Sanosi needed to see a doctor.

David thought Sanosi had such a character despite what he'd probably been through in his short life. He could tell that Dylan, even with being all mopey about the thought of playing cricket, and a face like thunder, would make a great dad. Why was he still single?

*****

Back at the hotel, Dylan was reflecting on the days events, whilst David snored his head off. He'd really thought Sanosi was an honest boy, with drive and ambition after all that he'd been through. Dylan couldn't believe that he'd not come to find him after finding his wallet. Mariam had been quick to justify her brothers actions and Dylan was left feeling like he'd been played by the two of them.

He frowned and looked at David again. He decided that David looked all snug in the sleeping bag. Shame it wasn't one big enough for two. Dylan ached for physical contact right now.

*****

David was dreaming about Dylan again.

**_"What did you just call me?"_ **

**_"Doctor Dylan, sir". Dylan pulled Davids head back by his hair so that he could look him in the eye._ **

**_"It's Doctor Keogh to you". Davids heart was beating fast. He could feel the heat going straight to the one place he longed for Dylan to touch him._ **

**_"I'm sorry Doctor Keogh"_ **

**_"Remember, good boys get their rewards". Dylan gently let go of his hair, kissed his cheek and palmed Davids arousal through his trousers. David moaned at the contact. "Remove your clothing", he whispered in Davids ear. Dylan smiled as he stood back taking in the view._ **

David woke up. Dylan was talking to someone on the phone. "What's going on?", he asked sleepily.

"Did you say bleeding? No, you're going to have to call someone else I'm afraid. No, I don't want you to call this number again"

"Doctor Keogh, what is going on?"

Dylan had said nothing but David realised it must have something to do with Sanosi, so quickly got dressed in time to follow Dylan out of the door.

Mariam had been hurt by smugglers. Dylan managed to fix her jaw but was concerned she may have a head injury. So he stayed at the camp.

*****

David arrived at the hotel alone. He knew that Dylan had to stay at the camp in case Mariam developed any problems. He also knew it would have been odd if he'd insisted on staying as well. Dylan was quite capable, he was a doctor after all. 

David sat on his bed. He spied Dylan's yellow shirt in Dylan's bag. He grabbed it, held it to his nose and inhaled Dylan's scent. Sweet thoughts of Dylan undoing the shirt revealing bare skin he so longed to touch. Dylan would never know if he slept with the shirt. David got back into his sleeping bag, hugging the shirt, closing his eyes and thinking of Dylan. He would only ever see kinky Keogh in his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan sat in Mariam and Sanosi's hut keeping watch. When he left Holby he never thought life out here would be this hard. The Holby 4 had felt very humbled whilst on that beach the day before. The group had just got on with helping those poor people. And circumstances had ended up with poor Mariam attacked for trying to get her brother to safety. Sanosi is all she cared about. She was all Sanosi had in the world.

Who did he have? Unconditional love from Dervla and Rihanna. But no one he could love and make feel special, who could love him and make him feel special in return. He'd missed his chance with Lofty. Thoughts turning to David once more. Should he say something? Dylan decided to wait and see if an opportunity presented itself.

*****

Morning came and Dylan was gently woken up by Mariam, handing him a freshly brewed tea. Mariam spoke more of her and Sanosi's journey. Dylan couldn't believe that she had asked him to take Sanosi back to the UK. They had family there, somewhere where Sanosi could live and maybe become the doctor he wanted to be. Dylan had wanted to help Mariam and take Sanosi back to Holby. But his head ruled this time, rather than his elusive heart. 

*****

Unfortunately, Mariam had ended up making the ultimate sacrifice for her brother. Her injuries were too severe but Dylan didn't want to not try. David trying to make him see sense, calling after him as he walked Sanosi away from his sisters lifeless body. Dylan had to get Sanosi out of there before the authorities turned up. He was the only one who could help the boy now. And so, spent the night in Sanosi's hut, hand holding the boys.

*****

David, Louise, Alicia and Cameron made it back to the hotel. David was glad no one had mentioned Dylan's actions. He still couldn't believe he'd just taken Sanosi like that.

David found Dylan the next morning, lying half on Sanosi's mattress, sat on the chair. Sanosi had come to find him as soon as he woke up. He'd brought along a change of clothes for Dylan, which he thanked him for. He never said a word again until they were at the medi van and only to talk to the patients.

*****

Sanosi was very animated at the prospect of Dylan taking him back home with him. The talk of drive thrus and ketchup, that Mariam had always wanted to go to one. Dylan was having second thoughts and a defeated Sanosi walked away from him.

*****

He hated to argue with Sanosi. Why couldn't Louise have asked him not to throw the ball at the van.

Dylan had to get away briefly. He took a flask of coffee up to a rock where he could sit, overlooking the camp. Why did he have to get himself involved? Why did he always get involved? He couldn't save Mariam but he could at least try saving Sanosi. He couldn't risk the others getting caught though. Especially David. He had Ollie to think about, even if he was living with his mother. Dylan had no one. He was sure Dervla would miss him and Rihanna would at first too. If he got caught that was.

*****

David watched Dylan sat up on the rock. He looked rather nice and wished he was closer to appreciate how stunning he looked. He knew Dylan was worried about what would happen to Sanosi after they left tomorrow night. He watched as Dylan stood up and made his way back down to the camp. David sat in the rapid response car waiting.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. David sensed that Dylan wasn't in the mood for talking. Or eating, as Dylan went straight to their room.

"Everything ok?". David looked at Louise and nodded. Pointing to where Dylan had gone he said: "I think he just needs a good nights sleep"

*****

Dylan was asleep and already packed for the return journey tomorrow. David decided he didn't want to disturb Dylan by showering and packing, so got himself ready for bed and zipped himself into his sleeping bag. He watched Dylan sleeping, feeling his eyes fall shut. Taking him to his dreams of Dylan, or kinky Keogh, once more.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's dreams get a little hotter!

**_David entered the boat, Dervla running behind him. Dylan was nowhere to be seen. Or so he thought. Dylan was watching David._ **

**_"I've been a good boy and taken Dervla out". David went to hang her lead from the hook by the door when Dylan finally spoke._ **

**__**

**__**

**_"Not so fast". David stood very still. "Hand me the lead". David did what he was told. "Hold your hands out behind you". As David did so, Dylan bound them together. He turned David around to face him, placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered "I want that mouth of yours on my cock". Dylan stood there in his jeans and blue shirt. David frowned at first wondering how he was going to undo the buckle but Dylan must have realised and undid it for him. He crouched down and somehow undid the button and fly with his teeth. David could smell Dylan's arousal which only heightened his own. He mouthed at the bulge making Dylan hiss at the contact._ **

**_Dylan shimmied out of the jeans, letting them fall to his ankles. David was now on his knees in front of Dylan. He managed to pull Dylan's pants off with his teeth, revealing that gorgeous cock. David looked Dylan in the eye._ **

**_"May I suck your cock Doctor Keogh?". Dylan bent down and kissed David more forcefully than before. He pulled away and nodded._ **

__

_**David kissed the head of Dylan's cock and licked all the way down it. Dylan hissed again. "Good boy", he breathed out as David took him in all the way. Dylan looked down and realised that David had managed to escape his binds. Dylan decided that he needed to invest in some handcuffs and then David was touching his balls, whilst touching himself.  Dylan wanted to reprimand him but Davids expert mouth on him was too much.** _

*****

David woke up feeling. Hot. That dream was hot. He sat up and realised two things. He had a hard on and Dylan was actually asleep. He was glad that he hadn't remained in the camp again. David went to get up, but his sleeping bag was all tangled up and he couldn't move. He couldn't even move his hands down to touch himself. He rolled onto his front. That was better. The friction felt good. David looked over at Dylan. The death of Mariam had hit the doctor hard. David was most definitely hard, the kinky Keogh of his dreams had made sure of it. He gyrated his hips creating friction where he needed it the most. He was close. So close that he didn't realise Dylan had gone to the bathroom.

*****

Dylan had heard muffled sounds coming from David and assumed he was having a bad dream. But he stole a glance at him and could see him almost thrashing about in his sleeping bag. He was about to go over to him when he realised what David was actually doing. A bolder man might have given him a hand but Dylan wasn't that man right now as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

*****

David came, making sure to not cry out. He didn't want to wake Dylan. He opened his eyes and realised that Dylan wasn't even in the room anymore. He smiled, wondering if Dylan had noticed what he was doing.

*****

Dylan was grateful he hadn't bothered packing PJs as that would have been one more item of clothing to remove. Reaching into his pants he squeezed himself roughly imagining it was Davids hand on him. He was close and came as he heard a thud from the bedroom.

*****

David had rolled off his bed and hit the floor. The manoeuvre had freed him enough to be able to get himself out from the sleeping bag. He stood up and quickly got undressed. Dylan exited the bathroom in time to see David's tattoo. "Nice tattoo". David stood very still. He'd forgotten all about that impulse tattoo he'd gotten in the middle of his manic episode. And now it was brazenly on show for Dylan to see. 

"I wasn't myself when I got it". He gave Dylan a small smile. Dylan knew exactly what David was referring to. He nodded, taking in the sight of Davids buttocks. They stared at each other and then Dylan broke eye contact. Maybe once they were back in Holby he might do something about his feelings for David. But right now, here in France, he had someone depending on him and he didn't want to get David involved.


	8. Chapter 8

At the camp, Dylan went to find the mother whose child had tonsillitis, to check up on her. The mother was gone. He went to see Cameron in the medi van to be basically told that the authorities wouldn't do anything. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"People come and go. The police rarely investigate, even when children disappear"

"Well what's the point of any of this then?! Why are we bothering to treat people if we can't even keep them safe?!".

Dylan walked out fuming. "Don't follow me David I am going home". He heard David call after but he wanted to be alone. It was at this moment he decided that he was taking Sanosi with him right now. A quick phone call had him booked on an earlier ferry. He didn't want anyone else involved.

*****

David sensed that Dylan was going to leave before everyone else did. He got the few bits he had in the medi van together and went to find Dylan. Dylan was sat in the car talking to Louise. She wasn't happy he was leaving early. Typical Dylan. David jumped into the car. Dylan really didn't want him to come but David refused to get out.

"I've asked you not to follow me David"

"No no no. Quite right, you've said not to follow you. I'm not following you, I'm coming with you"

Dylan couldn't do anything about David without revealing his cargo in the back seat. Why did David have to be so stubborn?

*****

David was glad that he had stuck to his guns. He knew that Dylan wouldn't have made him get out of the car. Mainly, because it would have caused a scene and he knew Dylan didn't like that.

Arriving at the port, David sensed that Dylan was what? A bit nervous?

"Are you alright?

"Yep, absolutely"

David didn't believe him and found the reason why. Sanosi was in the back of the car. "You can't save everyone Dylan". He had no choice but to help the man he loved do the most adorable thing he'd ever seen him do. 

Stepping out of the car, Dylan had told him he'd put his hands up first. David was much more nervous than Dylan seemed to be but he'd had more time to think about what he was doing.

"Could you please tell me why there is a man under this car?"

When David looked under the car he'd almost choked out a laugh when he saw the man. Dylan had silently praised someone he'd spent his whole life actively not praising!

"Wait! Lock this door". Dylan and David simply stared at each other. Disbelief that they were actually getting away with this and the promise of something more.

*****

They didn't have a cabin for the return journey. Sanosi had to remain hidden in the car anyway. Dylan and David found themselves in the passenger lounge. Both knew that they couldn't discuss Sanosi in public like this. Neither wanted to be the first to mention what they were going to do once back in Holby. Neither wanted to be the first to admit their feelings for the other.

*****

Sanosi's reaction to the drive thru was magical. The pure innocence of a child. All that ketchup! Dylan already knew that he'd be talked into going back again, "see you tomorrow" he told the cashier.

"Why did you help us David? We could have been arrested, we still could"

"Because you're my friend" David looked out of the window and in barely a whisper added "and I'm in love with you"

"What was that?" Dylan hadn't quite heard that last bit. He thought he'd heard David say love, but didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Oh, um I love what you have done for Sanosi. This could happen to anyone. It could so easily be Ollie and I'd like to think there were more brave people like you out there" David wanted to face palm himself hard. He could quite possibly be kissing Dylan right now and he had to say that. He risked a glance at Dylan, who was frowning.

Dylan sighed internally. He had told himself that he would do something about his feelings for David once they were back home. Dylan didn't want to spoil this perfect moment though or make Sanosi feel awkward if David rejected him. So he sat there and did nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Because I'm your friend and I'm in love with you". The silence that followed, David felt sure that he'd hear a pin drop. But then he felt Dylan's mouth crashing against his as they kissed somewhat awkwardly in the car. Sanosi in the back just smiled at them._ **

**_"It's about time you and Dr Dylan kissed"_ **

**_David couldn't agree with him more and kissed Dylan with more urgency because he couldn't believe this was happening._ **

Unfortunately, David woke up. Just another dream.

******

Dylan could hear noises coming from the living room. At first he assumed it was Dervla whining because she wanted fed. But then he remembered Sanosi. The 12 year old Sudanese boy, that he smuggled home from France.

"It's ok, it's fine. It's just a nightmare"

Dylan sat just outside. David was due to arrive soon so that they could begin their search for Sanosi's uncle. He contemplated contacting an old friend for help but decided to wait for the time being. They had only arrived back in Holby the night before. They would wait until they were out of their depth.

Hearing a woman's cry for help, Dylan abandoned his musings. He questioned himself as to why he was getting involved with this apparent robbery as he called the police. He couldn't believe he'd got it wrong and it was the woman that was the thief! And now he found himself on a boat that had clearly seen better days! Giving chase, Dylan jumped a railing like it was a daily occurrence. And something that he may have later regretted doing. But here he now was, hanging from a beam. If he'd fallen straight down, there were only sacks to break his fall and he knew he'd have to be careful with how he landed. Unfortunately, the beam broke before he could do anything, landing straight on his legs and falling inelegant onto the sacks.

*****  
Dylan could hear his phone ringing. He couldn't reach it from the position he was in and painfully sat up. Leaning forward he managed to grab it quickly, falling back down to answer. He'd never been so glad to hear from anyone when he heard David's voice on the other end.

*****  
David stopped in his tracks when he heard Dylan answer somewhat breathlessly. What on earth had he been doing? Davids mind pictured Dylan lying there naked, waiting for him. 

"I think I've found myself in a spot of bother"

Well, that sounded cryptic. What had Dylan been doing to himself to get into any kind of trouble on the boat? And why did he sound like a sex god?

*****

David couldn't believe it when he found Dylan.

"Good grief, how did you get down there?"

David loved that Dylan was only concerned about getting back to the boat for Sanosi, despite being in obvious pain with his dislocated knee. But David knew that falling from that height he could've hurt his head and tried convincing Dylan that they'd be better off getting to the ED.

"David, just get me out. Please"

"Don't move a muscle". 

Very funny David, Dylan thought as David disappeared from view. It was quite disconcerting not knowing what David was doing and for one brief moment, he was back in Resus with Zoe surrounded by fire. 

"Where have you gone David?"

David came back into view holding a rope. Dylan looked sceptical as David told him of his plan to hoist him up after seeing it on telly. Dylan was quick to point out that he wasn't on the telly.

"Don't worry. Panic ye not"

Famous last words from David as he too, fell. Onto Dylan. 

*****

David was frantic. Keep a cool head, this isn't helping Dylan. But Dylan lay there unconscious and he did this to him. Why am I such an idiot? He asked himself. It was perhaps the idiot in love that decided giving Dylan CPR was a good idea and not Staff Nurse Hide, who would have at least checked Dylan's pulse and vitals.

David didn't hesitate. He ripped open Dylan's shirt, looked at those perfect lips, bent down to pinch Dylan's nose and place his mouth over Dylan's. And kissed him.

*****

Dylan had not had a dream about David until now. Or one that he remembered anyway.

**_"Because you're my friend and I'm in love with you"_ **

**_They both leant forward and found each other's mouths. Dylan desperately holding on to David, not wanting this moment to end._ **

Dylan realised three things when he came to. He was kissing someone. That someone was David. And his shirt was now undone. He was pretty sure it hadn't been before David fell on him.

*****

David couldn't believe it when Dylan had started to kiss him back. But then he suddenly went still and David knew he was conscious. And possibly angry but Dylan didn't say anything. Then he cried out in pain.

"Stop worrying about him getting off your boat let's concentrate on us getting off this one"

Dylan was angry. At himself more than anything. Why did he have to be the good citizen? Why was he so reckless to follow the woman onto this boat? Why was he in love with this adorable man? And now here he was being saved by David as the winch fell down.

*****

"We've got bigger things to worry about"

David rushed over to Dylan, sitting him up and shielding him. It felt good to hold Dylan like this and if it wasn't for their predicament, he'd be kissing him again for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

When David pointed out the ladder, Dylan's first thought was that David maybe hadn't wanted to get out of here just yet. Certainly he'd have been more amenable to kissing David again if it wasn't for Sanosi. His knee, however painful it was, could wait. Kissing may well have eased his pain. It possibly would take his mind of the pain at the very least. Unfortunately, he'd never know.

*****

"Please don't make me do this"

David didn't want to cause Dylan anymore pain than he already had but he knew they'd have to reposition his knee before he could even attempt the climb up the ladder. David wanted to kiss Dylan's pain away but the longer they stayed down here, the more likelihood Sanosi would go for a wander and be discovered. 

David helped Dylan up, Dylan leaning against him felt so good. He wrapped his arms around Dylan and manoeuvred him to the bottom of the ladder. Dylan started his slow ascent up the ladder giving David the lovely view of his jean clad buttocks. A view that did more to him then he'd care to admit. 

*****

"Managed to get away pretty unscathed didn't we?"

The pair walked slowly towards Dylan's boat. Dylan's neighbour telling them that he'd seen a young boy up to no good coming out of the boat. David thought it was nice of him to ask them to the pub quiz and wondered if Dylan would go. Maybe they could make a date of it. Just him and Dylan.

Sanosi was not on the boat. Dylan started to panic.

"David, we're totally finished! We may as well just hand ourselves in to the police now"

"No Dylan wait!"

In all the commotion, Dylan managed to hurt his knee again. David once again said they'd be better off going to the ED. Dylan pointing out that they'd want to x ray him, which would take ages, ask all sorts of questions that they didn't have answers to.

Dylan, still maintaining that finding Sanosi was the priority. David stating that they needed to go to the ED because he was in no fit state to walk around the marina. 

"We can get in and out without them even noticing us"

"Look at us". Not only were they dirty from falling into the wreck of a boat, Dylan didn't have many buttons remaining on his shirt. And to be quite frank, time was of the essence to be worried about buttons on shirts. But he knew their dishevelled appearance would raise suspicions.

"All right, maybe not dressed like this"

*****

"Just act naturally"

"Act naturally? I feel very unnatural"

Davids "disguise" had turned out to be that yellow shirt from France. He was feeling confident that no one would notice them coming into the ED, Dylan pushing a wheelchair. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side as Connie saw them and came over.

"How did it go in France?"

"Uneventful. It was very...uneventful"

"You're looking a bit peaky. What happened out there?"

"I fell over. Got a bit dirty"

David spoke with an American accent. Usually, Dylan hated it when people did that. But it added to the ludicrous nature of his whole day so far. And a desire for David to speak with that accent again. Having sex. 

"Strange man". If Dylan wasn't in pain he would have called Connie out in calling David that. But he really wanted to get on with this so that they could go looking for Sanosi.

*****

Max had seen that Dylan and David were in the ED. Both were acting strange. He followed them through into cubicles and hung around chatting to the nurses there.


	11. Chapter 11

Peeking out of the cubicle curtain, David tried very hard to compose himself. Behind him was Dylan lying on the bed, making so many noises that David wondered if he made them during sex. The mouthpiece to the Etonox and Dylan's mouth on it was making David wish Dylan's mouth was on him. He could feel the heat rising as he pulled the curtain across and went back over to Dylan.

"Dylan? Dylan, Dylan, come on, here we go"

In an effort to make Dylan more comfortable, David lifted his head up onto the pillow properly. Of course, that gave him a full view of that beautiful mouth and lips wrapped around the mouthpiece. David sincerly wished it was his piece that was getting the attention.

"Now, come on, trousers down"

How David had managed to say that without sounding desperate he didn't know. Dylan was absolutely no use, so he undid the buckle for him.

"I shan't"

David almost gave up with the trouser removal but managed to get the fly undone. He tugged at the waist and ended up pulling Dylan's pants down at the same time. 

"What are you doing? David, what are you doing?". Dylan scolded indignantly.

That voice went straight to David's cock. "Pop it in. Pop it in. Pop it in". David would have given anything to pop his cock into Dylan's lush mouth to shut him up. 

"There's a good boy. Pop it in"

If David wasn't already hard, Dylan calling him him a good boy again would have done it! What sounded like Dylan saying Ducky, David misheard it as "fuck me". David rubbed himself against the bed to give himself relief. 

*****

Max and the nurses were having a good giggle at whatever was happening in the cubicle. Max desperately wanted a sneaky peak. He walked over and chanced a glance through the gap in the curtain. He wished he hadn't looked. Dylan was half naked on the bed completely out of it on gas and air, whilst David was? What was David doing? It looked like he was humping the bed. Max walked away shaking his head.

*****

Dylan was still lying there making those obscene noises. He was so high on Etonox he hadn't noticed David had completely abandoned his knee in favour of getting himself off!

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something?"

"I'd like to be doing you". David replied matter of factly. 

If Dylan had been in sound mind to have heard him he wouldn't have just dismissed it. He would have answered both their dreams. 

"We need to fix your knee so that we can go look for Sanosi" David said through gritted teeth.

"Well get on with it then"

David was so close. 1-2-3. David came as Dylan sat up in pain.

David left Dylan alone to get his pants and trousers back up whilst he went to the bathroom. 

*****

Dylan was feeling more himself after the Etonox. He was sure he'd asked David not to take his trousers off but all he could remember was the pain. Not that he minded. It wasn't the first time David had seen him naked and he hoped the next time it would be in his bedroom on the boat.

*****

Max was sat in the staff room trying not to think about what he'd just witnessed. 

"What's wrong? You're not still worried about Noel are you?"

"No, just seen something I really wish I hadn't"

"What? The next girl of your dreams getting off with someone else?"

"No! I told you that David likes Dylan right?", Robyn nodded. "Well just now I saw them come into the ED acting odd"

"Odder than normal?"

"Yes. I followed them into cubicles where it sounded like there was stuff going on"

"Let me guess, you had to be nosey and looked at what they were up to? You've a warped mind Maximilian"

"Well how about a naked Dylan and David getting himself off against the bed. Not an everyday occurrence. And something I'd wish I'd never seen now"

"Serves you right! David and Dylan though? Who'd have thought?!"

*****

In the bathroom, David sat there dreamily thinking about what had just happened. He'd had a half naked, almost pliant Dylan laid out right in front of him. And he wanted to experience that again. Without the dislocated knee of course.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dylan? Dylan? I didn't know you were back from France" 

"Yes, we're back from France Charlie"

Dylan couldn't believe who he saw with Charlie. The woman he'd chased onto the old boat this morning.

"So you made it in. I made it in as well, you'll be pleased to know"

David tried steering Dylan away from Charlie's patient. A feat proved difficult once Dylan had his mind set on something.

"Is it fine to break the law David?"

David really hoped that Dylan didn't actually want an answer to that question. Right here, right now.

"You know what it feels like not to have a home to go back to? To be stranded in a strange city by yourself? Unable to go to the authorities cos you're scared they'll lock you up?"

" I think you might be surprised, actually. I do understand"

David knew he had to get Dylan out of here now before he mentioned Sanosi. Fortunately luck was on his side as Dylan went willingly.

*****

"A cup of earl grey, that'll cheer us up"

David pointed out that at least the police hadn't  found Sanosi. Dylan countering that argument by saying that at least they'd know Sanosi was alright if they had.

"That would be something but he's just a young boy in a totally alien city. Literally anything could have happened to him"

Dylan laughed when he heard Sanosi's voice.

"Master-blaster! Where have you been?"

David went over to Sanosi, arms opened for a hug. He managed to walk right into Dylan's knee and winced as Dylan let out yet another cry of pain today.

"I've been laying low so the angry man couldn't find me. Was that not the right thing to do?"

"No No No" Dylan and David chorused together.

"We're both pleased you're alright. That's the main thing"

"We've got to find your uncle"

David spoke excitedly. "That's why I was calling you this morning. I found his number on one of his social media accounts"

David wasn't as stupid as people thought. David was so adorable stood there with Sanosi.

"I'll go get us some dinner from the chippy" 

Dylan just nodded. He definitely didn't feel like cooking anything. "Don't forget the ketchup". He looked at a smiling Sanosi as he said that. 

"I'll take Dervla with me as well"

Dylan watched as David and Dervla left.

*****

Dylan had set the table ready for Davids return.  Sanosi was sat playing with the Chess pieces.

"I can teach you to play if you want?"

"Thank you Dr Dylan"

"Ok, well after we've eaten. Maybe we could team up against David?"

Sanosi nodded enthusiastically.

*****

David walked backed to the marina with Dervla. 

"You know Dervla, once Sanosi is safely with his uncle I'm going to tell Dylan how I feel about him". Dervla looked at him. He bent down to stroke her. "You know I love him. Don't you girl?"

*****

The rules of chess were discussed over dinner. Sanosi turned out to be a quick learner. Dylan looked forward to playing a game against him. However, it was getting late and Sanosi was beginning to yawn.

Dylan desperately wanted to ask David to stay the night. This time where he belonged, alongside him, next to him, where he'd been for weeks and hadn't allowed himself to act on.

David didn't want to just invite himself to stay the night and Dylan never asked. Probably for the best with his knee a bit tender. He walked out of the boat silently cursing himself once more. 

*****

**_Dylan was lying on the bed again in cubicles. There was no dislocated knee. There was no Etonox. Just Dylan lying there making obscene sounds._ **

**_"Where does it hurt?"_ **

**_David started at Dylan's feet. "Higher? Higher?" Dylan nodded each time he said "Higher"._ **

**_David raised an eyebrow. The kinky Keogh of his dreams rarely let him have his own way, but he'd been such a good boy, Dylan had obliged. David purposely avoided Dylan's cock, much to Dylan's frustration and started to unbutton his shirt. David knew full well how confining a pair of tight fitting jeans felt like with a throbbing cock. But he wasn't going to make this easy for Dylan. He wanted Dylan to be like putty in his hands. And to beg. Beg for release. He wanted to hear Dylan say the words "fuck me" and he knew just how to do it._ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have been a little busy with my video edit and screen caps for Wills fan book. Plus, I've written some later chapters for this fic ;) which will be worth waiting for! Also, sorry chapter 14 is dialogue heavy from the show. I'll post the next chapters over the next few days xx

**_Dylan looked down at David beneath him. "I love you". David smiled back at him.  
"I love you too". They kissed as Dylan grasped both of their cocks together, David moaning into the kiss._ **

Dylan woke. He thought he could hear something but after lying there for a minute he realised it was nothing. Unfortunately, or fortunately, whatever way one might think of the situation, he had a hard on. Every night since France he'd had dreams of David and woken up like this.

Dylan pulled his PJ bottoms down and pushed his pants down enough to reveal his cock. He took himself in hand and lazily moved his hand up and down his cock like every other morning. But this wasn't like the other mornings. No. Because it was David that had made the noise that had woke Dylan. It was David that had quietly opened his bedroom door to see if he was awake yet.

David stood still when he saw Dylan. The glorious sight of Dylan. Who was lying there with one hand on his cock, eyes closed and making the most sweet noises ever. This image went straight to David's own cock.

"Need a hand?", was what he so desperately wanted to ask. Instead, he retreated back out and into the stairwell of the boat. David unzipped his jeans and pumped himself hard.  
Dylan put his hand in his mouth just before he came. He didn't want to be waking Sanosi, although he was pretty sure he could hear the boy. He got out of bed and went to open his door and realised it was open. Funny, he always shut it at night? 

Thinking nothing more, he went into the living room. Sanosi was still sleeping on the Sofa. Dervla was still asleep in her basket. Dylan glanced up at the clock. 8 am, he'd better get a move on if he wasn't going to be late for work. 

Dylan noticed a bag on the table and could smell the tasty treats inside it. He frowned wondering how it got there.

He heard a noise again. From outside. He opened the door to see David hunched over. David froze. He was mid orgasm when Dylan opened the door. 

"David, what are you doing out here?"

"Um I'm feeling a bit queasy". He couldn't tell Dylan that he was getting off after seeing him just now. Dylan raised an eyebrow at him and gave him his frowny face look. The look that David desperately wanted to kiss right off him.

"Well, when you are quite ready, you are more than welcome to come inside"

"Come inside?". Of course David's way of thinking what that meant wasn't what Dylan meant. Or was it? Dylan was now smirking at him.

"Well I'd rather you were sick in the toilet than out here. Besides, I gave you keys to the boat for a reason. You're welcome to come inside whenever you like"

Dylan was still smirking at him. Had he realised what he'd been doing out here? He followed Dylan inside and headed straight for the bathroom.

Dylan didn't have chance to think about what he hoped David might have been doing. Or that he thought David had maybe walked in on him. But it didn't take Sherlock to work out that David had brought them breakfast and had already been inside the boat that morning.

Sanosi was now awake and had made a bee line for the bag of treats!

*****

David cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Why he had decided to go outside he didn't know. Well he did. He didn't want Dylan to know he'd seen him, another image of the man he loved naked. 

David had just wanted to spend more time with him and had needed an excuse to see Dylan so early. So he had decided to buy Sanosi breakfast after the previous days conversation about waffles and pancakes. David face palmed himself when he realised he'd left the breakfast goodies in the living room. 

"Thank you David for breakfast" 

David nodded awkwardly at Dylan as he left the bathroom. He sat at the table opposite Sanosi, who was tucking in. He noticed Dylan wasn't eating.

Pancakes and waffles weren't his first choice in breakfast cuisine. Dylan was a cereal man but indulged David by trying out the waffles. 

Dylan didn't want to leave Sanosi on his own when he went to work but he had no choice. The sooner Kamal gets in touch the better he thought. 

*****

Dylan and David had walked together to the ED in silence. Both silently musing on what they were going to say to the other once Sanosi was with his uncle.  
Half way through a busy day, David overheard Dylan on the phone to MRI. More importantly, he heard Dylan use the word tool not once, but twice. His mind took him back to that morning when he'd walked in on Dylan and saw his tool in full glory. There were so many things he wanted to do with Dylan's tool.

*****

Dylan arrived home to find that Sanosi had made a mess of the living room. He had also shut Dervla away in the bedroom because she had been barking.

"Sanosi you have to understand that this is her home as much as it is yours. In fact, until we get hold of your uncle your a guest here"

Dylan watched as Sanosi walked away into the kitchen. He realised that Sanosi was just not used to having a dog around but Dervla's welfare was the most important thing in his life. Until now. Sanosi was important until he was reunited with his uncle and then there was David. Who Dylan hoped would become a very important part in his life.

Dylan left yet another voicemail warning Kamal that he had 24 hours before Sanosi gets taken into care. Not that Dylan wanted that to happen. He'd brought Sanosi back because he still had a living relative. And being with his family was what was best for the boy.


	14. Chapter 14

**_David was in the kitchen cooking dinner for himself and Dylan. Wearing only an apron. It was Dylan's wish that he was to be naked but David had insisted on wearing the apron. Just in case of any mishaps. He hadn't realised Dylan had crept up behind him, also naked, as he felt Dylan's arms around his waist. Arms weren't the only thing he felt as Dylan pressed against him._ **

**_Dylan was kissing his neck and moved up to nibble his ear. "I want you right here, right now". David moaned at the thought. "Will you be a good boy for me?". David nodded letting out another moan._ **

****

****

David woke alone in his bed. He was hard but tried ignoring the urge to touch himself. It worked for about 30 seconds, until he thought back to yesterday's glorious image of Dylan in bed. David didn't know how long he could keep his feelings hidden before he simply kissed Dylan. He'd do it right in the middle of the ED today if he knew for sure Dylan felt the same.

*****

"Oh come on Sanosi she's not going to bite you. Look I am sorry if I was a little bit cross with you last night. It's just very important she's not cooped up and has access to water at all times alright. She's not a young dog"

"I'm sorry. I did not think"

Dylan's phone rings. It is Kamal. They arrange to meet in an hour. Sanosi is happy at the thought of seeing him.

*****

Sanosi didn't remember his uncle. He had only been 5 years old when he last saw him.

Kamal couldn't believe that Mariam had died. He says to Sanosi, "Don't blame yourself ever"

Kamal tells Dylan that the home office had rejected Mariam's application to join Kamal.

Sanosi gets up to give Dylan a tearful hug as Dylan reminds them that they have his number if they need it. Dylan leaves believing he'll never see Sanosi again.

*****

David was glad he hadn't turned up at the boat again this morning, although he had missed his chance saying goodbye to Sanosi. "Did Kamal ever get back to you on why he didn't answer your messages?" 

"Ah yeah apparently he ran out of credit. Didn't get chance"

"For an entire week? Don't you think that's a tad odd"

"David the boy is back with his uncle, ok? Let's not go poking for problems when there aren't any. Next time trust me"

Famous last words, thought Dylan as he watched Sanosi walking through the door with Kamal on the trolley.

*****

Kamal was adamant that he just needed a laxative. Dylan, knowing that Kamal needed to be well enough to look after Sanosi, ignored Kamal and requested an X-ray!

*****

Dylan found Sanosi in the bathroom.

"Do you believe in curses Dr Dylan?"

Listening to Sanosi talking about how everyone that's ever close to him always leaves him reminded Dylan of himself. There are no such things as curses.

"Your uncle is not going to die and you are not cursed"

Sanosi reveals that Kamal has been to Amsterdam on holiday.

*****

David hands Dylan Kamals X-ray. "It's not entirely conclusive"

Dylan's fears are confirmed. 

"For Sanosi's sake, we've both done things that are illegal"

"Is that an attempt to blackmail me?"

David walked into HDC just as Kamal said that. "Is everything all right?"

"Call the police please David"

It was the last thing Dylan wanted to do but he couldn't let Sanosi return to his uncle now.

Kamal tells Dylan that he would never tell anyone what he's done for Sanosi.

"Heroin addiction isn't a walk in the park you know"

"Dylan, don't punish the boy for what I've done. Please, whatever you think of me. He is pure"

*****

Sanosi was quite rightly upset when he found out about the drugs.

In another time and place, Dylan would have enjoyed David standing so close to him as they carried out the endoscopy on Kamal. David was also thinking the same.

"Your uncles a drug smuggler, he was hiding drugs inside his body. He is going to prison at the very least"

*****

"You have to stop blaming yourself. I know how it feels to feel guilty" For the first time since Cals death, Dylan was able to to confront his demons about not being able to save him. "Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control"

The look on Sanosi's face when he tells him that he has to tell the police that he's here. The pleading he does to get Dylan to look after him. "Dr Dylan. Please, I have no one. I'm so scared"

Sanosi didn't want to be found a family and left with strangers no more than 15 year Dylan had wanted when his father walked out.

"Dr Dylan. You are wrong. I'm a curse".

Hearing Sanosi say that pretty much made Dylan make up his mind. 

*****

David walked into the staff room, followed by Jacob: "Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid Dr Hardy has been called away"

"Dr Keogh is with the police". David would have been there with him if it wasn't for the meeting.

Everyone just looked around at each other when Lily told them that she's in a committed relationship. "Well, um, congratulations".

"Hold on. What? Is that it?", Noel asked incredulously. 

"With Iain". All eyes turned to the paramedic as Lily pointed to him.

"As professionals I want to assure everyone that this is not going to affect our working relationship"

David followed everyone out of the staff room and went outside for some air. He lent against the wall and wondered how he and Dylan would break the news of their relationship. If they ever were in one of course.

*****

"Do you think I've made a terrible mistake?" 

Davids opinion mattered to Dylan more than he'd care to admit. He also knew that any feelings he had for David would have to be put on hold again for Sanosi. At least until they were in some kind of routine.

David was trying to avoid answering the question. He loved Dylan. He also loved his motive for smuggling Sanosi but with Kamal out of the picture, that motive had now gone. Having a son of his own, he knew the best thing for Sanosi was to have a family around him, and education. Not be marooned on a boat.

"Do you think I've let him down? Tell me what you think. Be honest". Dylan knew he probably wasn't going to like what David had to say.

"In my opinion, what Sanosi needs is a proper home, an education and above all a family". We could be a family, David thought to himself. Not here on the boat. In his house, where Sanosi could have his own room, and he and Dylan would share a bed.  Dreams, dreams. "So what you need is a plan"

"What, go to the police and say here's the little boy I forgot to declare at customs?"

"Better now than later"

"No I can't do that. I saw things on his face today that I'm not going to be able to forget and to hand him over now to total strangers is not an option". Dylan saw himself. He remembered the scared boy who was suddenly uprooted from his life to live with strangers.

"What if you loose your job over this? What happens to him if you goto prison?". What about us? David wanted to say, but there really was no us. Just his dreams of this adorable, kind hearted man that no one seemed to know was there.

"It's not going to happen. I can make this work". This wasn't the first time Dylan had been reckless. He'd been suspended once for proving a point to a patient. He didn't care if he went to prison. As long as Sanosi was ok.

David watched as Dylan walked away. Dylan had wanted honesty and honesty was what he gave him. It was a shame David couldn't be honest with his feelings.

It was a shame neither of them were.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fun and frolics in these next chapters, but promise there will be something in 17!

It had been 2 days since he had last worked with Dylan, both having had different days off. David had offered to spend his with Sanosi, but Dylan hadn't replied to his text. It was almost like he was putting some distance between them because of their disagreement on Sanosi's future. David had walked to the marina, but carried on walking when he saw Dylan's boat. He was sure Dylan wouldn't have minded him popping in to see the boy, he still had keys after all, but he didn't want him thinking he was being pushy.

David looked up from the notes he was holding as the red phone rang. Connie answered, motioning for Dylan to come over, who had just exited a cubicle. Connie put the phone down and spoke to Dylan. David was hoping a nurse would be needed and made sure to look at Connie. He was disappointed when Dylan walked off to change. He was again disappointed that he didn't get to see Dylan in the green uniform as at that moment, he was called away.

*****

Dylan pulled up in the RRV just behind the ambulance. He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well the last 3 nights. His mind keeping him awake thinking about Sanosi. And David. Life sometimes bites you on the butt and his indecision to tell David how he felt, was eating him up.

"What have we got Iain?"

"er, Dylan mate, just a heads up..."

"...it's sorted"

"...Sam's here..."

"...uh..."

"... a femoral artery transection. We couldn't wait..."

"...right, I beg your pardon? I thought it was a high mechanism entrapment? That's against protocol isn't it? Um. What are you doing here?"

"Let's talk later, we need to get him to the ED, and the other patient, Becky, had him tied up in the boot"

Dylan hadn't expected this. The man tied up in a boot. Or Sam to be back. "Right ok, we'll keep them separated then. I'll give her some pain relief and we'll follow in the RRV"  
"Right". Sam walked back to her patient.

"She's a paramedic now? What's happened here?  She could loose her job for this"

"She was awesome mate!"

Dylan was shocked. He'd never thought Sam would just turn up again, like she did last time. He'd hoped she'd at least let him know. Besides? Where was Tom? Had she cheated on him? Him on her?

Dylan walked Becky over to the RRV and made her comfortable inside. He then sat in the passenger seat for the drive back to the ED. The longest drive ever, as he thought about Sam. He didn't know how he felt about her being back. There would always be an unspoken connection between them. Did all divorced/separated couples feel like this? He closed his eyes. 

*****

"Dylan, heads up.  Mrs Beauchamp's on the warpath. She wants to see you later"

"Do you know that your the second person to say heads up to me today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out this morning"

"You could have texted me, I'm your ex husband. Have you still got my number?"

"I'm sorry. Look, about Mrs Beauchamp.."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You've been back all of 5 minutes"

Dylan walked into the ED and off to get changed. He still couldn't believe that Sam was back. How things had changed in his life since he left Holby before. He'd had his fair share of ups and downs over the last few years. Presumably Sam would have had as well?

Once changed, Dylan took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the confused face staring back at him. He loved David but he was afraid of rejection, even though there were signs that his feelings were reciprocated. He just wanted to be sure.

Dylan knew he would always love Sam and would do anything for her.


	16. Chapter 16

David had only seen Dylan briefly that morning as he'd been out on call. He was happy to see him sat on a bench alone and went over to join him. He smiled at the sandwiches Dylan was holding. "Sanosi's head chef on the boat I see?"

  
"Yeah, very observant". Dylan looked up at David.

  
"Is everything all right?"

  
"Yep, yeah its fine"

  
David watched as Dylan got up and walked away without another word. Was he now regretting his decision to keep Sanosi?

  
Robyn and Lily were stood nearby and had obviously noticed Dylan's quick exit. "What's wrong with him?". David couldn't help but listen as they walked by him.

  
"Dunno, maybe he's stressed about Sam coming back?"

  
"Why would he care about Sam?"

  
"Because they were married?"

  
"I thought she was married to Tom Kent?"

  
"Oh no, this was before. She cheated on Dylan with Iain"

  
David couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Dylan had been married and his ex was back! He had yet to meet this Sam and wondered what she was like.

  
David also wondered how she could have cheated on Dylan with Iain? Wasn't he ex army?

  
He also wondered if Dylan still had feelings for Sam.

  
*****

  
"Dylan, can I have a word please?"

  
"Yeah, I know what this is about". He pointed over towards Sam, leaning against the ambulance. Connie looked over to her as Sam turned her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Her first day as a paramedic wasn't going too well. Sam looked up as Connie went back into the ED. Dylan walked over to her.

  
"Um, I told her I clipped the artery"

  
Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Why did you do that?"

  
"I don't know, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?". Sam hugs Dylan and he hugs back. "Alright, ok ok"

  
"Thank you"

  
Dylan walks away and back into the ED. He didn't notice David talking to a patient, who had witnessed the whole scene.

  
*****

  
David watched on as presumably Sam hugged Dylan. Dylan hugging back. He seriously doubted that he'd ever get to hug Dylan now that Sam was back. David just stood there as Dylan went back into the ED and Iain walked over to Sam.

"She's his ex wife"

David turned around to see Max leaning against the wall drinking a coffee.  "Yes, I'd gathered that".

Max just shrugged at him as he threw his empty cup into the bin. "Ex remember"

David frowned. Why on earth was Max even telling him this? Whatever had happened between Dylan and Sam wasn't anyone's business other than their own.

 

*****

 

David had managed to avoid Sam until the end of the shift, when he had gone to the staff room to get his clothes to change into. She was there putting her coat on and was just about to introduce herself. David had totally ignored her and walked out of the other door to get changed. He was afraid of what he might say.

 

*****

 

Dylan would usually wait for David when they finished a shift at the same time, but he was no where to be seen. Dylan didn't want to wait around for him and he went through to reception just as Iain hugged Sam. So Sam was here for good then? Dylan followed his colleagues outside. "Goodnight", he sad to Sam, who had suddenly come to a stop.

"Hey thanks for today, so um I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Bright and early?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

Sam watched Dylan as he walked away and out of sight.

"Dylan! Dylan, wait up". Sam looked behind her to see the strange nurse from earlier running off towards where Dylan had gone. It was nice to see that Dylan had a friend. Other than the four legged variety! Sam wondered if Dervla was still in his life. And if he still insisted in living on a boat!

 

*****

 

Dylan could hear David shouting after him. He didn't want to stop walking but slowed down his pace so that David could catch up. "How was your day?"

Dylan wanted to answer "confusing". He also wanted to grab David's hand and drag him off somewhere to kiss him. But he didn't.

Instead, he found himself bidding David goodnight. Dylan didn't see the look of disappointment on David's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Steamy dream sequence! If 2 guys having sex isn't your thing, I suggest skipping this part!

**_The water was steaming hot as Dylan joined David in the shower. David smiling at him and then leaning in for a kiss. Dylan shook his head. "Have you been a good boy today?"  David nodded. "What was that?"._ **

**_"Yes Doctor Keogh"_ **

**_"Good. On your knees"_**

**_David knelt down in front of Dylan. He looked longingly at Dylan's cock in front of him, eager to take it into his mouth, for Dylan to come undone because of him._** "

**_Dylan took a hold of himself and moved his hand up and down his cock. He watched David lick his lips. "Touch yourself"._** "

**_"David lowered a hand down to his cock and matched Dylan's rhythm. Out of nowhere, Dylan produced a pair of handcuffs. David hoped they were for him and had to resist the urge to hold out his arms._** "

**_Dylan looked down at David, the lust in his eyes as he saw the handcuffs, the way his breath hitched. He hadn't noticed that David had stopped touching himself and Dylan let out a moan as he felt David's mouth upon him. Dylan knew that he was deliberately being a bad boy. So instead of handcuffing David to the shower rail, he handcuffed himself to it!_** "

**_David paused for a moment. Had Dylan meant to do that? Wasting no time he continued teasing Dylan, licking up and down his cock, circling the tip with his tongue. He touched Dylan's tight hole with a finger._**

**_Dylan moaned as David pushed the finger into him and then back out. He whimpered as he felt the loss of David's mouth on his cock but what was that? Fuck, David's tongue was circling his hole._** " 

**_David pushed his tongue into Dylan, who moaned. Loudly. He began fucking Dylan with his tongue but sensed Dylan was close to coming._**

**_Once again, Dylan whimpered at the loss of David's mouth. "I'm going to fuck you hard Doctor Keogh". Dylan's breath hitched as he felt David's cock push into him._**

**_David took hold of Dylan's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Dylan came as David bit his neck, sending himself over the edge._**

_**Both men smiled at each other, David wrapping himself around Dylan, whispering "I might just leave you in here Doctor Keogh. You look so hot stood here, handcuffed and waiting for me". David let go of Dylan and slapped his buttocks. He could be just as kinky as the kinky Keogh of his dreams.** _

 

David woke up smiling feeling satiated. He'd finally had sex with Dylan, even if it was only a dream.


	18. Chapter 18

Dylan found Alicia's conversation with Max highly amusing.  "That sounded pretty woeful"

"Funny. I've only just got Kylie back on the road and she's determined to murder her"

"Um...I might be able to help with that. If so, I could do with your advice about something"

"What?"

"Um, we should keep this strictly between ourselves"

"Go on"

"Computer games"

"Computer games for Rihanna? Is she not a little young?"

"Oh I don't know. Her mother seems to have them on her phone. Rihanna gets frustrated with mine"

"Well yours is a bit of a relic. So who's the game for? David?"

Why on earth would he be buying games for David?

"You can't find anything better to do on the boat with David?"

What did Max mean by that? "We're just friends enjoying each other's company. What's wrong with that? You've been to the boat"

"Ah, but I've never stayed for dinner. Remind me, who was the last person who you had round for dinner?". Dylan stared blankly at Max. "Lofty. Tell me, have you've even seen him since he's been back in Holby?"

"No. Why does it matter? He knows where I live if he wants to see me". Dylan was for once glad that he was called away to see a patient.

"True", Max said, loud enough for Dylan to hear. He pulled up Amazons website on Noel's computer and selected a few games for Dylan to look at later on.

*****

Noel was wondering what Dylan was doing on his computer. Max came over. "What's he looking at, then?"

"Shopping for computer games"

"Really?"

"How much?". Dylan couldn't believe the prices on these games.

"Trust me, you won't be saying that when you're storming government buildings as a covert operative or flying through the air as Spider-Man"

"That's swinging, yeah? Spider-Man, he swings, he doesn't fly. Superman flies. Iron Man"

"Iron Man doesn't fly. Iron Man has got a jet pack - if you had a jet pack you'd fly"

"And Supergirl. And Wonder Woman"

"Wonder Woman doesn't fly, she's got a jet. Invisible jet, but it's still a jet"

"And Thor. He flies"

"Thor doesn't fly. Thor holds a hammer that makes him fly. Same as a jet pack - if you held it you'd fly" "Anyway, let's not be pedantic. Spider-Man flies - he's always sling-shotting himself around"

"It depends what you mean by flying doesn't it? If you're talking about the ability to leap higher than a normal human being that's just controlled falling. I suppose I'm talking about the ability to resist gravity and navigate through the air. Well, it's levitation"

"Ok, what about the power to make even buying computer games dull? That's impressive". Dylan certainly had the power of being an old fart when he wanted to be, Max thought as he went to collect a patient.

*****

David was happy to be going back to Dylan's again tonight. He'd missed spending time with him and Sanosi more than he cared to admit.

"Ah, Dr Keogh"

"Yeah"

"Express delivery"

"Really?"

"Mmm"

"Oh yes, and what is it?", David asked curiously. He had hoped it may be a movie they could all watch tonight. The last time they had all watched together, Sanosi had sat on the floor with Dervla, whilst he and Dylan were sat very close together on the sofa. It had taken more than will power to not touch Dylan's hand as it had fallen to the side when he'd adorably fallen asleep.

"Never mind. Never mind"

"It's a computer game actually"

"Noel, thank you very much indeed""Right yeah, terrifying prospect"

Dylan and David continued on their way out. "It is just something for Sanosi to keep him occupied. He's tearing the place apart"

"Really?". David stopped, bringing Dylan to a halt.  "Sorry, I'm just questioning the wisdom of telling Noel"

"Ah, it came then?"

"Yep"

"Happy gaming"

"Max too?"

"Look, I needed help. I have no idea what kids like these days"

"You could have asked me? I do have a child myself you know!"

"Sorry, you don't seem the gaming type". David had nothing to say to that. 

Dylan carried on walking, David following. They both acknowledged Max telling Alicia they'd all chipped in for driving lessons. Dylan having been the one to give the most. Like computer games, driving lessons were also expensive.

"What? Be proud. Remember - geeks like us will inherit the earth"


	19. Chapter 19

David was happy that Dylan had invited him back to the boat for dinner. He wasn't going to lie and say he was totally happy that Sam was back in Dylan's life but David got to see another side to the man he loved. A side he knew was there but had barely scratched the surface. David had decided that tonight was the night. He was going to ask Dylan out on a date. Somewhere that wasn't the hospital or the boat.

However, as they neared the boat David could see smoke coming out of one of the windows. "Fire", he shouted as he ran. Dylan looked up but couldn't move as he watched David disappear inside.

The smoke was coming from the kitchen. He knew not to open the door. Was Sanosi trapped inside? He heard Dervla bark and he saw Sanosi cuddling her.

"Sanosi, this way" David opened one of the windows. He didn't think it would be a good idea going the way they came in. He sent Sanosi and Dervla through it, who made it onto the jetty. David managed to slip and fall into the water.

Dylan watched on as Sanosi and Dervla made it out of the boat. He could hear the emergency services arrive, the fire crew putting out the fire but where was David? He hadn't noticed Sam and Iain arrive.

Iain was making sure Sanosi was ok, who was just a little shaken up, and was still cuddling Dervla. Sam was trying to get Dylan's attention. "Dylan, was there anyone else on the boat?".

"David". Sanosi spoke up. "He was right behind me"

Iain ran over to the fire chief to let him know that there was someone still inside. 5 minutes later, after a thorough search of the boat, David wasn't to be found.

Sam watched as Dylan's usually stoic expression changed to one of great anguish. A single tear fell from his eye. So David was more than just a friend to her ex husband. She wrapped her arms around Dylan, who still just stood there unmoving.

Iain had moved closer to the boat to look into the water. He couldn't see anything, but looked on the other side of the jetty. He could see David. "He's here!"

Sam let go of Dylan, who in turn didn't want to get his hopes up that David was unharmed.

"You ok mate?"

"I've got my foot caught. Is everyone else ok?"

"Thanks to you mate. Can you take your foot out of your shoe?"

David wriggled his foot. He realised he couldn't remove his foot without undoing his lace first. Taking a deep breath, he put his head underwater and reached down to his shoe. Finally freeing himself, Iain helped him out of the water.

Dylan was still rooted to the spot as he saw that David was ok. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like everyone is ok. I have no idea why you have a child on your boat, but you can tell me another time". Dylan watched Sam walk over to Iain and David.

"He ok?" Iain said to Sam, indicating Dylan. She nodded. "Good. It can't be easy to see your home on fire for a second time"

Sam had not forgotten when she'd found out what had happened at Zoe's wedding.

David looked at Dylan. No wonder he'd stayed put then. Had he been on the boat last time when it was on fire?

Dervla barked and went over to Dylan, followed by Sanosi. "Dr Dylan!". Sam couldn't help smile at the way the boy embraced Dylan. How they became part of each other's lives she didn't know! She was a little concerned that Dylan still hadn't moved and went back over to him.

"Dylan, they're all ok"

Iain walked by with David, who was wrapped in a blanket. "Just checking him over and he's all yours".

Dylan finally moved, not wanting to take his eyes off David. "The fire boys have said not to stay on the boat tonight and that you're lucky. Do you have anywhere to go?" Dylan shook his head. It wouldn't be easy finding somewhere to stay the night with a dog and child. "I can take Dervla"

"It's ok. They're all staying at mine tonight. It's not like I don't have the room now that Ollie is with his mum"

"I'll call you a taxi". Sam went over to the ambulance.

"Any idea what's going on with them pair?"

"No idea". That wasn't a complete lie. She knew that Dylan loved David by the way he looked at him. He had once looked at her the same way. She had no idea how the boy was involved. Maybe Dylan had adopted him?

*****

The ride over to David's was very quiet. Sanosi was eating chips they got at the drive thru. Luckily the driver didn't mind, although David did buy him a coffee.

Dylan still hadn't said anything. David sat the food down in the kitchen and Sanosi pulled up a chair. David got 2 bowls out. One he filled with water for Dervla. The other he placed the plain sausages he'd got for Dervla. David went to get changed.

When he came back, Sanosi had made himself at home in the living room watching TV. Dylan was still standing there. "Are you ok?". He looked more closely at Dylan. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Dylan was on the verge of a panic attack. Dylan looked at him with tears to his eyes. David wanted to kiss away those tears. He moved closer to Dylan and used his thumbs to wipe them away.

David couldn't believe it when Dylan hugged him. He also couldn't move. He almost felt like a Boa Constrictor's prey. "It's ok. We're ok" he said soothingly, rubbing circles on Dylan's back. Dylan relaxed enough to allow David to breathe.

The two men stood together holding each other, not wanting to be the first to let go.


	20. Chapter 20

David checked in on Sanosi sleeping in Ollie's old room. It seemed strange to have people in the house again. Living alone could be quite solitary at times. He was still worried about Dylan. He'd managed to get him to eat something before sending him upstairs to the bathroom. David figured a shower would do Dylan a world of good. He smiled as he heard the shower water stop. 

David was grabbing his spare duvet out of his bedroom when Dylan poked his head around the door.

"Feeling better?" Dylan just nodded. "Ok. Well help yourself to anything you need. I'll be downstairs" he said with a sigh.

Dylan didn't want David to leave. "Stay. Please David"

David raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that. But the pleading look on Dylan's face spoke volumes. Almost like he was afraid to be on his own. "Sure. I'll let you get ready"

*****

By the time David had got back to the bedroom, Dylan was sat on the bed, wearing that yellow shirt. David had to close his eyes and internally scold himself for whatever thoughts that would come to mind. He wasn't sure whether to sit next to Dylan or just climb in on the other side. David decided to climb in. He didn't trust himself if he sat next to Dylan. Especially as this was the one place he experienced his most intense dreams about the man.

Now that David was sitting in the bed next to him, Dylan wondered if he'd done the right thing in asking him to stay. "Sorry about earlier. The boat. Thank you. The fire". Dylan stumbled over his words. "I'm not very good with fire. I was trapped in Resus once with Zoe when the ED was on fire". He remembered the hurt look on Zoe's face when she found out that Sam was his wife. "And at Zoe and Max's wedding, my old boat caught fire, my best friend almost drowned and I almost died when the boat blew up". He had been extremely lucky, although he'd been stupid going back for that medallion.

David moved right behind Dylan, wrapping his arms around him, leaning his chin on his shoulder. Dylan went still for moment and then relaxed. "It's ok to be afraid you know"

"I know, but I could have lost yo....the three of you". I still could, Dylan thought to himself.

They sat like this for a few more minutes. David moved so that he could lie down, pulling Dylan down with him.

Dylan allowed himself to be pulled backwards, lying in front of David. He was glad they hadn't ended up facing each other as he thought about the awkward moment when he'd try kissing David, who was most likely just offering comfort to a friend.

David couldn't believe that he was lying in bed with Dylan! Ok, they were not doing anything that happened in his dreams but still. He could smell Dylan...stop thinking, stop thinking! He didn't want to make Dylan feel uncomfortable but he wrapped his arms back around him again. Almost spooning Dylan but with enough distance between them so neither of them would feel awkward.

*****

Dylan was the first to wake up the next morning. With David's face right in front of his. He left a soft kiss on David's temple and got out of bed. He grabbed his trousers and put them on, went to the bathroom and checked in on Sanosi before going downstairs. Dervla was very pleased to see him putting on his shoes and coat.

"I'm sorry girl for forgetting your walk last night. I was a little pre occupied"

*****  
David was disappointed when he woke up. Dylan was not there next to him and he hadn't dreamt of Kinky Keogh! 

"Breakfast!". Dylan shouted out. He'd taken Dervla for her walk and had spied the same cafe David had been to to get breakfast.

Sanosi was all smiles when he saw it. "Thank you Dr Dylan"

"You not having anything?"

Dylan produced a variety pack sized box of cornflakes and shook it. "I'm a cereal man", he said with a smile. 

David watched as Dylan emptied the tiny boxes contents into a mug? He was pretty sure he owned bowls the last time he was in the cupboard!

David watched on as Dylan seemed to be his normal self. Not the scared man from last night. But Dylan Keogh, the man he loved.


	21. Chapter 21

Dylan had to take the day off work to sort the boat out. Fortunately, it was David's day off, and he offered to spend the day in the house with Sanosi.

"I'm sorry Dr Dylan. It was me that started the fire. I was trying to make you dinner and ..."

"It's ok Sanosi, no one was hurt. The boat is still floating. It's fine"

"We'll go up to Ollie's room and see if he's left behind anything interesting". Sanosi went up the stairs enthusiastically.

"I best be off then", Dylan said pointing to the door.

"Of course. You know you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to"

Dylan nodded. "Thank you David". 

David watched him leave with Dervla. David was glad he hadn't made a fool of himself last night.

Dylan was also glad he too hadn't made a fool of himself.

*****

The damage to the boat wasn't bad at all. He'd have to order a new kitchen in, but that was better than buying a new boat.

There was a knock at the door. Dylan answered it. "Hazel? What are you doing here?". Rihanna squealed with delight when she saw Dylan.

"Sorry Dylan. I know I said I'd meet you at work but I really need to get the earlier train". Hazel went on inside. "What happened?"

"Oh, kitchen fire. It's fine"

"You still ok to have Rihanna overnight?"

"Yes, I'm staying with my boy, um, a friend"

"Aww, that's so sweet Dylan. It's about time you settled down"

Dylan just frowned. Luckily Hazel hadn't seen David recently so was not likely to make any kind of assumption. "I'm just waiting on someone to measure up the kitchen for me, and then we'll head over to my friends"

"Perfect"

*****

Dylan stopped off at the park, at Rihanna's request, on the way back to David's. His new kitchen would be fitted in 2 days time. 2 more nights of not acting on his feelings for David.

"Dylan?"

Dylan turned round with a laughing Rihanna in his arms. Sam.

Sam was curious yesterday seeing Dylan with a child, she was even more so seeing him with another.

Dylan resisted the urge to tell Sam that Rihanna wasn't his, but his half sister. He'd let her make her own assumptions, unless she asked.

"Whose this?"

"Rihanna!", Rihanna squealed, running off to play on the trampoline.

"She's cute"

"She has her moments"

"How are you?"

"Um ok. Uh, thank you for yesterday"

"I'm just glad you were all ok. I'm curious about the boy though? Did you adopt him?"

Dylan really didn't want Sam getting involved in this. But he knew she'd see through any lies. "I smuggled him back from France and after a failed attempt in reuniting him with the only family he has, he's now living with me on the boat"

"Oh". Sam didn't know what to say. Well, you stupid man came to mind, but her ex husbands actions weren't something he would have done unless there had been another way. "I thought you hated France?".

Dylan half smiled, remembering their honeymoon to Paris. It had just been for the weekend because Sam had her final exams for medical school the following week. But it had been long enough for Dylan to declare that he hated the French, despite being quite fluent in the language. Not that he had let on to anyone whilst they were over there. "I do"

"How did you end up going then?"

"I put David's name down and somehow my name ended up being put on the list". 

A well meaning friend that, like her, saw the way they looked at each other. "You like him don't you?". Dylan raised an eyebrow. "David"

"We're just friends and I'm not having this conversation with you"

"You don't need to be embarrassed that you love a man"

"Who said anything about being embarrassed?"

"So you do love him?". Dylan just sighed. "What's the problem then?"

"I keep telling myself that I'll tell him when the time is right. When we got back from France, when Sanosi was back with his uncle. It's not quite worked out that way. And we both disagree on what's best for Sanosi"

"Let me guess, he thinks you should hand him into the authorities now his family are out of the picture?". Dylan only nodded. "And you don't want to break any promise you made to him? You can see yourself in him?"

And there it was in a nut shell. Dylan had hated the 9 months that he was in care and Sam was the only person he'd ever spoken to about it. Yes, he'd mentioned it to Hazel and Rita back when Hazel had found out she was pregnant with Rihanna. But that only touched the surface of how he'd felt. "So you can understand why Sanosi is still with me?"

"Sanosi I can understand. But why not tell David how you feel?"

"I don't want to loose him as a friend. I didn't tell Ben I loved him either for the same reason. The first man I loved rejected me when I told him I loved him"

Sam looked surprised. Dylan had never once told her that he'd had any relationship with a man before. "And the first woman you loved?". Sam knew what his answer would be but she had to ask.

"Is you". Sam hugged Dylan and he hugged back. Rihanna ran over deciding that she wanted in on the hugging. Dylan picked her up.

"I still think you should tell him. I've seen the way he looks at you"

"Maybe. We better be going though hadn't we Rihanna?". Rihanna nodded.

"She's adorable Dylan. You must be so proud of her"

"She's not mine. She's my half sister"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's ok. It's not the first time I've been mistaken for her father. Unfortunately for her, we share the same one"

Sam nodded in sympathy. She had never met Brian and knew only snippets of what he was like by what Dylan had said when they were organising their wedding. "I hope to see you again Rihanna. See you later Dylan". Rihanna waved at her. Sam watched as Dylan held hands with Rihanna, pushing the buggy, Dervla following behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

Dylan arrived at David's with Dervla and Rihanna. Plus an overnight bag with some clothes for him and Sanosi. Though, by the look of it, Sanosi had some new clothes.

"They were Ollie's. Well, they would've fit him in a year or two. Perfect for Sanosi"

"We found this!". Sanosi waved some kind of electronic device at him. "It's a Nintendo 3DS!".

That meant nothing to Dylan and by the look on David's face, he hadn't a clue either.

"Ok, well, we have Rihanna staying overnight. Hope that's ok?"

"Sure. You both can have my room". David had already come to the conclusion that sharing a bed with Dylan last night was a one off but he still had hoped he might be needed again tonight.

Dylan realised that last night was the first time he'd slept all the way through the night without waking for weeks. 

"How is the boat?"

"Just needs a new kitchen, which is being fitted in 2 days"

"Ah, so two more days of living on dry land". Two more nights of torturing himself on his feelings about Dylan. David wanted to devour Dylan right now. Especially since he'd changed into that lovely Ralph Lauren shirt, with a button more undone than he would normally have for work. 

Dylan caught David staring at his chest. He'd have to make sure that he undid another button later on.

*****

David spent the afternoon baking with Sanosi and Rihanna. They made David's famous Lemon drizzle cake, chocolate fudge cake and "Ferry" cakes, at Rihanna's insistence! 

Dylan was catching up on paperwork but was listening to what was happening in the kitchen.  
A perfect family moment. He remembered baking with his mum and licking the bowl, which was always the best part.

Rihanna wandered in licking cake mix of a wooden spoon. "Want some?", she asked Dylan, trying to spoon feed him it.

"No thank you Rihanna". It was too late though. Dylan's mouth was covered in the mix. He frowned but then smiled.

"Sorree Dy'an"

David had seen the whole thing as he'd followed Rihanna into the living room, armed with a damp cloth. "I think someone might be needing this?"

Rihanna handed David the spoon and grabbed the cloth from him. She then attempted to wipe Dylan's face, but ended up making it worse.

"We can't take you anywhere, Dr Dylan"

They all laughed and David sent Sanosi to the bathroom with Rihanna to get cleaned up. "He's good with her"

"Yes, I can imagine he's helped look after the smaller children in the camps"

"You might want it get cleaned up too"

"I'm not rocking the chocolate face look then?"

David smiled as Dylan walked out of the room. He wanted to lick the chocolate off Dylan's face. 

*****

Dinner that night was homemade burgers and homemade chips. With plenty of ketchup. Dylan didn't usually care for burgers, but these were made by David, Sanosi and Rihanna, and were rather good.

"I see Rihanna is a ketchup fan too". They watched as she got ketchup everywhere but her plate. David wiped up the mess with kitchen roll, pretending to rub it into her face. Rihanna laughed and squealed in delight.

*****

After dinner, they sat and watched Finding Nemo. Rihanna's choice of course. Dylan was sat with Rihanna on the armchair, David and Sanosi had the sofa.

Every now and then David would sneak a look at Dylan. It was lovely to see him so relaxed and enjoying himself.

Dylan was fully aware that David kept looking over at him. Maybe once the children were asleep he'd give David something to stare about. In the meantime, he unbuttoned the next button on his shirt.

David almost drooled when he next looked over at Dylan. Another button had come undone. Dylan's face was unreadable. Had it come undone by accident? David licked his lips in appreciation just as Dylan looked his way.

Their eyes met and then David looked away quickly, blushing slightly. Dylan smiled.

Rihanna was fast asleep by the end of the film. Dylan carried her up to David's room and placed her onto the toddler air bed she used on the boat. Luckily he'd remembered to get her PJs on before they put the film on. He'd wrestled with her once before when he had to get her changed whilst she was trying to sleep. 

Dylan sat on the bed for a few minutes before venturing back downstairs. Sanosi was on his way up. "David's taken Dervla out for a walk. Goodnight Dr Dylan"

"Night Sanosi". Dylan washed up the last of the dinner things and made himself comfy in the chair.

David returned a little later than he expected. Dervla had taken him for a walk this time! He found Dylan asleep on the chair and admired the view. His shirt was now fully undone. David took out his phone. He hesitated as he went to take a photo. He covered Dylan with a blanket and sat on the sofa.

David grabbed his sleeping bag and draped it over himself. David unzipped his trousers and reached into his pants. This was dangerous territory to do this with Dylan in the room again but David was at the point of not caring whether he was caught or not. In fact, it only heightened his arousal.

David closed his eyes and pictured Dylan in his bed on the boat when he'd walked in on him that morning. He opened his eyes again, focusing on the bare skin of Dylan's chest. He wanted to go over and kiss him, to sit on top of him and be filled with his cock.

David could feel that he was close. He sucked on his fingers with the hand holding his sleeping bag, not caring that it had fallen to the floor. He touched his hole and slowly inserted a finger, imagining it was Dylan's finger inside him, preparing him for his gorgeous cock.

David came with a grunt, reaching down for the sleeping bag to clean himself up with. That'll have to go in the wash now. 

*****

Dylan realised he was not alone in the room. He opened one eye just enough to see David sucking on his fingers on one hand. He looked down to David's cock, David's hand moving up and down it. He barely registered David fingering himself or him coming until the sudden movement of David reaching down for the sleeping bag.

Dylan remained where he was until David left the room. Dylan went up to the bathroom in pursuit of his own relief.

David heard Dylan go up and smiled, wondering if he'd enjoyed the show.


	23. Chapter 23

Dylan and Sanosi had been living back on the boat for a few days now. The last night at David's was relatively normal compared to the first two. David and Sanosi spent time together looking at some of Ollie's old school books, whilst Dylan finished his paperwork. 

David was missing the company. He knew he had to speak to Dylan about Sanosi's future. He couldn't remain hidden on the boat forever.

*****

Dylan wanted to curse loudly. He was trying to get ready to leave for work and Dervla had done a disappearing act! Sanosi wanted to go and look for her. Trying to remain calm he said: "Lurchers are notoriously slow animals arent they?"

"You said she shouldnt be locked inside. I didn't know she was going to go"

Dervla came running down the stairs, followed by David. "I found this one around the corner"

Sanosi was really happy to see Dervla. They had become inseparable since the fire.

"Can I have a quick word...in private"

Dylan nodded, and asked Sanosi to wait in the bedroom. 

"So how are things between you two?"

"They're good, they're great"

"No unwanted visitors, no nosey neighbours?"

"No". Dylan just sighed. What was this, the Spanish Inquisition David style?

"What about his education, he has ambitions to be a doctor like you"

"It's not a priority, what do you want me to do, teach him the periodic table?"

David honestly thought that 12 year old Dylan would have known the periodic table. "That would be a start. He can't stay here"

"He needs time to adjust"

"To what? Life on the open seas?"

"David, the boy has lost everyone that he cares about. I'm all that he has left"

"Do you realise they are handing out life sentences for child trafficking?". David had been doing his homework on the matter. He really didn't want himself or Dylan to end up in prison.

"I dont think this qualifies"

"The longer you leave it the harder it will be to explain to Sanosi"

"I think he needs time"

"You or him?"

They realised the clock had stopped and they were now late for work. Dylan went into the bedroom to find it empty and the skylight open. Sanosi must have heard everything and run away. Dylan remembered doing that himself as a boy. Running away because he was frightened thinking he wasn't loved. Not by his father anyway. But he would always come back home by the time his mother felt it safe to sit on the back door step, singing teddy bears picnic.

Dylan would always join in with her:

If you go out in the woods today  
You're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go out in the woods today  
You'd better go in disguise.

For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain, because  
Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic.

*****

"Dylan think, where would he have gone?"

"I have absolutely no idea David"

"We know hes a big fan of burgers, video games and cricket"

"What? Listen to yourself, hes a 12 year old boy in a foreign country. He's got no food, money and really feels the cold". Dylan knew David was only trying to help but he couldn't help it. "You just go to work its my responsibility"

"You've made it mine as well". If only Dylan had handed Sanosi in when his uncle was in the ED. "Shelter, he'd look for shelter"

They found Sanosi in a storage unit. He'd fallen and hurt himself. Dylan refused to take him to St James.

"An unaccompanied minor, with no next of kin, and an untreated ancient fracture. They'll just call social services"

"Yes, and it will put it to bed once and for all"

Dylan wanted to take Sanosi to Holby. What if Louise and Alicia are on shift? They might recognise Sanosi.

"You want to go to jail do you?". If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, David would be imagining Dylan in handcuffs.

"Of course not"

"Are you out of your mind Dylan?".  Dylan had wondered that himself since France.


	24. Chapter 24

"What time do you call this?". They had been busted by the one person they didn't want to see.

"Morning Louise, we just got a bit waylaid"

Dylan told her it was possible fracture due to a footballing injury. Offering to book Sanosi in, the Dylan says they can manage.

"There was no reaction from Louise so to speak of"

"Yes, not yet. All she needs is something to jog her memory". Dylan didn't want to give her any opportunity to do so.

*****

Unfortunately, Louise had been sent in to cubicles on "bed busting" duties. She took over from David in an attempt to get Sanosi, or Saul as Dylan said his name was, to talk.

Louise pointed out that a quiet kid usually meant that there was something going on.

Back from X-ray, Louise intercepted Dylan. "Yeah, the x rays clear he's got a grade two sprain of the anterior talofibular ligament. So I'm going to sort him out with an orthopaedic boot and some crutches and we'll be ready to roll"

"Any other progress?"

"I think he called his mum and told her not to bother coming in"

"What? Why?"

"Don't know they need the money? She's at work?"

"You have told him that he can't go home until she gets here?"

"I have and she's on her way". Dylan wanted to face palm himself. He wasn't the best at lying off the cuff like this.

"Is the nurse lady coming back?"

"Yes yes she's coming back. It's a mess, a total shambles"

"I'm so sorry"

"Will you stop apologising"

David joined them in the cubicle. "What's wrong?"

"Louise is obviously onto us. She's probably caling Social Services right now"

"No no, she's not. She's busy doing what she does best. Busy bodying"

Dylan looked down at the boot David was holding. "What's that? That's absolutely enormous David"

In another time and place David would've flirted with Dylan and made some comment about the size of his cock. "It's all I could find. I'll go up to ortho in a minute"

"Don't you understand David? What I'm trying to tell you is that we dont have time to do this"

Dylan then went into a monologue of everything he'd been reading up on: fraud by abuse of position, conspiracry to human trafficking, assisting an ilegal immigrant 

David couldn't get s word in edge ways and hit Dylan, right on the left cheek. He only did it to shut him up as he was starting to get very hysterical. David was worried that they'd draw unwanted attention to themselves. 

"Hey David leave him alone!"

"It's fine Sanosi it's fine". Dylan just stared at his hands, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them.

"But he hurt you"

"Yes he did but he was tying to help I think". Dylan looked at David. "Were you trying to help?"

"Um, we really need to talk"

*****

"Well if it's any consolation, I don't think it'll mark". David mentally kicked himself. If the bed hadn't been a barrier between them he would have kissed Dylan to shut him up.

"Yeah well, it better not. I think I've got enough explaining to do as it is"

"Look, Louise may well be suspicious but she doesnt know anything. We need to fix him up and get him out of here toot sweet"

"That's what I've been saying". Dylan went to move.

"Wait wait". David puts his hand out to stop Dylan. Dylan points his finger at David to say don't you fucking touch me. "I haven't finished". The look Dylan gives him breaks his heart. "Before we do that I need you to promise me you'll work out a plan for Sanosis future. I mean it Dylan. This can't continue"

Dylan spies Sanosi trying to leave, and David manages to fob Louise off by saying that Sanosi went for a toilet break. Dylan wanted to get away from everyone as he needed to process what had just happened. Unfortunately, he'd have to work extra hard to keep his emotions under control.

*****

"Ok, it looks like were good to go"

"Hang on, you're still on shift aren't you?"

"Yeah". At this point, Dylan was only tolerating David's presence to get Sanosi home.

"I'll go, I'll do it"

"All right, we need to get him out of here as soon as we can. Could you get some crutches? Sanosi, David is going to meet you outside.  Do you remember where we saw the taxis?"

"I can't come back with you to the boat"

"Ok, we'll talk about this later"

"Because of me you could go to prison for many years"

"I brought you back. It was my decision"

"You thought I would stay with my uncle. Things have changed now"

"But you were scared and you told me that you didn't have anyone else"

"This was my fault"

"No, no it wasn't"

"I should've held on tighter to Mariam"

"Sanosi, when you blame yourself like that it is a defence mechanism against feeling powerless. It wan't your fault, you understand me?" It wasn't your fault either Dylan he could hear his mum telling him.

"Please stay. Do it for Mariam"

*****

"Saul's been discharged?"

"Yes, I think his mum came to pick him up some time ago"

"And how did that go?"

"It was remarkably uneventful"

"You didn't notice any tension, or friction?"

"No, none whatsoever"

"There was nothing flgged up in her file or?"

"I thought this was an exercise in cubicle-clearing"

"It was but.."

"Ok, then you're welcome. Was there anything else? Cos I was on my way out"

"Dr Keogh? Wait!" Louise finds Sanosi's jacket. 

*****

"And I'm supposed to speed?"

"Oh yeah, I think if you're in control then something is going wrong"

"You should have a go"

"No it's fine, thank you". Dylan had never played a game like this before. Only the text adventure type games from years ago. And Manic Miner. He had enjoyed that as a child.

"But it's your house and your game"

"No, it's your game and the house is ours for as long as you want it to be. All right? Honestly you play, it's fine"

Sanosi continues to play, oblivious to Dylan's reaction to the sound of sirens coming from outside.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For past abuse.

Dylan looked at himself in the mirror. The bruise from where David had hit him the day before was very much visible. He wasn't going to lie. It had hurt, not the physical pain. That the man he considered to be more than a friend, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had done this to him. And in front of Sanosi. Dylan closed his eyes. He was back in the body of his 15 year old self:

_"Where's Dylan?"_

_"I have no idea where that freak has gone and I don't care"_

_"Brian, if you've laid a finger on him I'm going to.."_

_"You're going to what exactly? Walk out again? You just keep coming back for that little freak"_

_"Brian, it's the drink talking. You don't mean it!"_

_"Yes I fucking do. There you are"_

_"Please, no!" Dylan found himself saying. It was too late though, his dad had found him hiding in his cupboard._

_"Get out freak". Brian pulled Dylan out by his hair and pushed him to the floor. He cried out in pain as his face landed on his chess set._

_"What did you do? Dylan, are you ok?"_

_"Mum. M sorry"_

_"He will be sorry"_

_"Mum!"_

"Dr Dylan, are you ok?". Sanosi had heard Dylan shouting. 

Dylan looked up at Sanosi stood in the doorway to the bathroom. He nodded, trying to keep himself in control of his breathing. He never wanted Sanosi to find out what Brian had done to him and his mother. Dylan had never been inclined to tell anyone. Until David, who he'd almost told the night of the fire. Now he decided that no one needed to know. Ever. 

*****

David hadn't seen Dylan at all. He thought that maybe he just wasn't in today, but his name was on the rota, David had made a point in checking. He also noted that Dylan and Elle had swapped duties, meaning he was working with Elle and not Dylan. Which hadn't gone unnoticed by her. Or by Robyn and Max, who continued to pester David over Dylan.

David regretted hitting Dylan as soon as it happened. The look of shock on Dylan's face and the way he'd cradled his face. The way Dylan reacted during their talk, when David stopped him from walking away. Pointing at him, using body language to say "don't you dare touch me". It broke David's heart and it was his own fault. 

Robyn found him in the staff room. "Can you help me reach something in the store room please David?" David nodded and followed Robyn. Just as they entered Robyn remembered she had to be somewhere. "It's the box on the top shelf". David half smiled and grabbed the step ladder.

*****

Dylan was busying himself, avoiding going in the staff room because he knew David was in there. He was tempted to go and see if Sam was at the ambulance station but thought better of it. She'd want to know how he'd really got the bruise on his cheek and not the lie he'd told Robyn. Smacking himself on the fire extinguisher on the boat he had done once before and was the first excuse he could think of when quizzed.

"Dylan, Robyn's fallen in the store room"

"How on earth did she do that Max?"

"She was reaching for something. She's not sure if she's knocked her head or anything"

"Were you with her when it happened?"

"No, she phoned me just now"

Dylan opened the door to the store room and went inside. Max locked the door behind him.

*****

David was just making his way down the stool. "Here you go Robyn". As he turned, he collided with Dylan coming in.

"Where's Robyn?", Dylan asked looking annoyed "Max said she'd fallen".

"She looked ok a minute ago .... ah .... I think this is Robyn and Max's way of trying to get us to talk".

"Well I don't want to". Dylan turned round to open the door to find it locked. He leant his head against the door.

"You ok?" 

Dylan didn't answer. He was frustrated with the whole Sanosi situation. And then there was David. Who he was madly in love with but had only hit him the day before.

"Dylan?"

David stood behind Dylan. He'd probably already pushed his friend away already so he just went with his heart and not his head. David wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist. He felt Dylan freeze but then he relaxed into the embrace. Feeling braver, David kissed Dylan's neck, Dylan letting out a small moan, which went straight to his cock. Turning Dylan round to face him he could see that he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for hitting you. But I'm not sorry for what I said"

Dylan nodded and looked down at the floor. He wanted to kiss David but also wanted to punish himself.

David touched his chin and lifted his head up and placed a soft kiss on Dylan's bruised cheek. He then trailed a line of kisses right down to Dylan's perfect mouth. David gently brushed his lips against Dylan's before either of them could back out. Dylan didn't respond at first, but he kissed back with more urgency because he didn't believe this was really happening. They didn't hear the door being unlocked. They were savouring this moment for it was theirs only.


End file.
